While crop growth technologies have advanced over the years, there are still many problems in the farming and crop industry today. As an example, while technological advances have increased efficiency and production of various crops, many factors may affect a harvest, such as weather, disease, infestation, and the like. Additionally, while the United States currently has suitable farmland to adequately provide food for the U.S. population, other countries and future populations may not have enough farmland to provide the appropriate amount of food.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an organized plant grow pod system which facilitates a quick growing, small footprint, chemical free, low labor solution to growing microgreens and other plants for harvesting. At the same time, there is a need that the organized plant grow pod system may provide controlled and optimal environmental conditions (e.g., the timing and wavelength of light, pressure, temperature, watering, nutrients, molecular atmosphere, and/or other variables) in order to maximize plant growth and output. In particular, it is important to monitor and check growth patterns and growth status of plants or seeds in order to provide individual and customized care for each plant or seed and take proper measure for plants or seeds experiencing growth problems.
The organized plant grow pod system may encounter weight disparity. For example, the organized plant grow pod houses a large number of plants and seeds in a compact space. Plants and seeds have different and quite diverse watering needs. In addition, plants and seeds grow at their own pace and some plants reach maturity much faster than other plants. Mature plants tend to have more increased weight than plants at their early growth stage. In some situations, a large amount of fluid including watering may be directed to a particular location of the organized plant grow pod and the particular location may experience weight surge. Moreover, if there may have plants at their maturity and/or high population of plants having higher fluid need, the weight of such location may significantly increase. Such concentration of fluid supply and the increased weight of matured plants may result in a weight disparity in the organized plant grow pod.
The weight disparity of the organized plant grow pod may affect stability of the grow pod and cause damage to one or more components thereof. Additionally or alternatively, the weight disparity of the plant grow pod may make the plant grow pod or one or more components thereof susceptible to damage.
Therefore, there is a need to monitor and maintain a balanced state of various portions of the organized plant grow pod to avoid malfunction or incorrect functioning.